


Phonecall at eight

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiya has problems with his dreams. And after a little accident, these dreams can become true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phonecall at eight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/1512.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/2215.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

He was asleep. His bedroom wasn't too big or weirdly furnished. Usual panels, black furniture and a TV. Maybe curtains with pear motiff hanging by two big windows looked ot of place. His bed was big, bedsheets white, like an illusion of his innocence, with which he had nothing in common.  
He was sleeping so sweetly, nobody would like to wake him up. But there had to be that one person who wouldn't agree, because room got filled with sound of incoming phonecall. He moved his blonde bangs out of his eyesight and looked angrilly at his phone. He picked it up and answered.  
\- Yes? - he asked drowsily.  
\- Maybe you could finally show your face at rehearsal, Sleeping Beauty? - asked Isshi, then sighed heavilly.  
\- Isshi, give me back my cellphone! - he heard Izumi in the background. - I'm the one who wakes up those, who overslept!  
\- But I want to finish this rehearsal and go home! - replied Isshi. - And it haven't even begun!  
\- Yes, we know that Isshi. You're repeating this every time - said quietly Shin.  
\- Okay, I'm up, or else Isshi is gonna kill everyone and I'll be feeling guilty because of it - muttered Akiya and walked to the kitchen.  
Akiya entered the rehearsal room, lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about the dream, in which happened so much...  
\- You stood up, you came, but you're still sleeping - said Isshi, sitting on a chair by the wall. - Fairy tale is over, Sleeping Beauty. Prince Charming won't come. You have to wake up by yourself.  
\- Do you always have to be so mean? - sighed Izumi, hitting lightly Isshi's head with a drumstick. - And leave those candybars or you'll get fat.  
\- Izumi, leave me alone - said Isshi reproachfully. - I just wanna go home.  
\- You were arguing with Nao about you being worse than usual or something? - asked Izumi.  
Twang of a broken bass guitar string and candybar crushed with Isshi's hand explained everyone, why Isshi wants to go home so badly. His home.  
\- Well, we have a problem - stated quietly Shin and helped Nao change his broken string.  
Rehealsal somehow went good, but they couldn't say it was a piece of cake. Akiya walked out of rehearsal room, contemplating. That was the reason, he bumped into someone. Sitting on a floor he looked into amused, brown eyes. He grabbed politely outstretched hand with nails painted black and with a tattoo on an index finger.  
\- Akiya-san, watch out or you might hurt yourself - warned him Tora and helped to get up.  
\- I'm sorry - said Akiya, with his eves down. - I was lost in thoughts.  
\- I hope it was because of infatuation, not problems - replied Tora, smiling, then he went in his own direction.  
\- Yes, I was thinking about you - said Akiya to himself, looking at the floor.  
Yes, Alice Nine's guitarist always made him feel weird warmth inside. Oddly enough, only Izumi noticed weird behaviour of his guitarist. He tried to make them get together, but back then, Akiya did not understand that he fell in love with him. He was so stupid! The worst thing is, lately Tora doesn't have time. Akiya could not say how many times he tried to talk to him, but always to no avail because of this or that. Akiya sighed. He went to his parking lot so he could go home and forget about it all at least for a while.

* * *

Akiya woke up suddenly, hearing Shou singing in English so badly, that many people asked, why he likes this song so much. It's easy - Tora composed it. He picked up his cellphone, suprised to see the name of a person he called so many times in his dreams.  
\- Yes? - he asked with a clear mind.  
\- Listen, Aki-san - begun Tora, seeming a little troubled. - My car broke down and now I'm in some boondocks. Come, pick me up, please - he pleaded.  
\- What about your bandmates? - asked Akiya, wondering, why no one wants to help Tora.  
\- I called Saga, but I heard only some swear word, so I didn't bother calling Shou. Nao and Hiroto sleep as hard as rocks, so only voice mail answered - explained Tora.  
\- Roadside asistance?  
\- They do not answer.  
\- So, where are you? - asked Akiya.  
\- Somewhere between Tokyo and some willage north from it - answered Tora.  
\- Yes, that really helps me - said sarcastically Akiya and put on only pants and jacket over his pyjamas, wore first shoes he could find and ran to his car.  
He found Tora's car after an hour. Arisu's guitarist luckily knew a little more about his whereabouts, so he could give more precise informations. Akiya got out of his car and ran towards Tora, who was shaking because of cold while standing beside his car.  
\- Tora, why you're freezing outside instead sitting inside your car? - asked worried Akiya hen took off his jacket and put it on his friend.  
\- Because my heating went off and it's colder there than here - answered Tora.  
Akiya opened his cars trunk and took out line, with which he attached Amano's car to his.  
They were driving half an our, when Akiya noticed, that Tora had fallen asleep. Aki only smiled. Sleeping Tora looked so cute and innocent. Not how he does look normally... Usually he was an attractive man with beautifull, brown eyes, which should be looking only at him...  
\- Akiya, stop, you're acting like a fourteen years old girl - murmured guitarist to himself. Sometimes he really did not understand his own train of thoughts...  
Akiya stopped when they got to Tora's house.  
\- Where am I? - asked Tora, rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
\- In my car - replied Akiya. - You can go home now. We're on your driveway.  
\- Ah, yes - Tora remembered what happened two hours ago. - Why you're smiling?  
\- Because you look cute when you sleep - answered Akiya, not knowing how did he find courage to say theese words.  
\- I look cute when I sleep? - asked Tora. - Why do you think so?  
\- Nevermind - replied quickly Akiya and got out of his car, to detatch Tora's car from his.  
Tora came closer to the door. When he turned key in door's lock, he realised, in a while it will be to late to confess about something. He turned around and said:  
\- Akiya, I have to tell you something...  
\- Yes, Tora? - Akiya was curious about what Tora has to say.  
\- I heard, when you answered my question, that time in the hallway...  
Akiya was surprised. Onlu one question came to his mind - "How?". But then he remembered he was looking down and didn't see where Tora went. More importantly HOW FAR he went. Maybe he said it too loud.  
\- Tora... I... - Akiya tried to say something but he couldn't say a word. He just couldn't. He couldn't now, like he was unable to for half a year, since he realized he fell in love with Tora. And when he did? Maybe even three years ago, because of that fanservice in one of "Kagrra, no su" episodes...  
\- I love you too - answered his unspeakable words Tora and kissed him, which completely dumbfounded Kagrra,'s guitarist, but after a while he started to return his kisses. Tora stepped back for a while and grabbed his hands.  
\- Come, my koi. We'll finish our play at home - he said and smiled seductively.  
\- Yes. You're absolutely right - agreed Akiya and closed the door.

THE END


End file.
